jlreferencefandomcom-20200215-history
Rose Wilson
Rose Wilson (codename Ravager) is the daughter of the elite mercenary, Slade Wilson aka Deathstroke. Like her father, she also had his artificial enhanced physiology. She has been a member of the League of Shadows, Task Force X & the Titans. She currently serves as a member of the Team. Background 1992 - 2006 Rose Wilson was born as a result of a short love affair between Slade Wilson & Sweet Lili, a prostitute & headmistress of a brothel in Cambodia. Slade was only there for a couple of weeks & left before either him or Lili knew that she was pregnant. After discovering she was pregnant, she kept her existence a secret as she knew Slade's lifestyle was too harsh for her. They lived various places over the years for no real reason other than her mom just wouldn't like the place. She eventually contacted Slade telling him that she needed a fresh start somewhere. He sent in Wintergreen who would set them up in New York City shortly before Rose's 11th birthday. Afterwards, Wintergreen would continue to visit them regularly. Rose retained a normal life, never knowing anything was different about her. She was schooled by private tutors but also taught to defend herself. She believed her father had abandoned her & her mother so she wanted nothing to do with him anyways. 2005 - 2006 One summer, Slade made his way back into Lili's life. He was injured & knowing that Lili was in New York City, he went to her so she could help nurse him back to health. Through their conversations & demeanor around each other, Rose was able to deduce that they had a past together & Slade's white hair was the icing on the cake. Lili was helping him with his stitches when Rose came into the back room to flat out ask them if that was her father. Before Lili could answer, Slade told her yes to both of their surprise as Lili never told him but Slade was too intelligent to not put the pieces together. He figured she didn't say anything for a reason so he remained quiet on the matter. She asked for them to have a relationship not fully understanding who her father was but he refused & Lili agreed knowing his lifestyle. He left shortly after with Rose believing she would never see him again. It was only a few months later when Rose woke up to a screaming in their house. It was silence before they then grabbed her in her room & she was soon pricked with some sedative. As she was being dragged out of their place, the last thing she saw was her mother's dead body laid out in the living room before she passed out. Rose was kept so drugged that she didn't even know what day it was. The man had captured her to get to Slade but it wasn't that long before he found her. But she wasn't all the same. To have her match her father, they took out one of her eyes. He took her back with him to one of his own personal safehouses & spent the next month nursing her back to health. After coming to, Rose became belligerent & attacked Slade while screaming that it was all his fault. If he had never came to visit her mother, no one would ever know & she would still be alive. To her surprise, he agreed & already felt the guilt from it. After detoxing her system & getting her strength back up, he left her in the care of Batman & Nightwing that October. He knew he couldn't be a good father to her as he felt he already put her through enough & blamed himself for her mother's death. Dick then recruited her to join the Titans so that he could keep a close eye on her. She mostly stayed at Mount Justice but occasionally stayed at one of Bruce's residences in Gotham. After spending about a year on the Titans as Ravager, Rose left the team due to the combination of not feeling that she belonged & her friend Jason's death. 2006 - 2008 Rose began traveling around the states learning new skills & trying to survive. Her presence was eventually made aware to the League of Shadows & they sent Cheshire to recruit her at the end of 2006. She took on the name "Alwarda," meaning Rose in Arabic. Slade was livid to see her & berated her for being so stupid from running away from a good home. To prove she wasn't so different from him, she got Ra's to let her leave the island for a few months to search for the same serum that was used on for his enhancement procedure. She returned to Infinity Island two months later with enhanced strength, speed & agility among other things. Realizing the determination in her, Slade decided to finally take Rose under his tutelage. She then trained specifically under her father, Lady Shiva & her reluctant older half brother, Grant Wilson. Like any League member, she racked up a kill list but not the same as most as they kept her out of a lot of things. She had only been back for two months when she was called into one of the inner circle meetings. There in the room with Ra's & his inner circle was Jason. The Jason Todd. She tried to keep her composure but felt that this must be a trick. Ra's explained what was going on & that she was to be his guide in the League as she knew him before he died. Their companionship slowly turned into sexual one then a romantic one. Jason said she was the only to not look him as if he lost his life & Rose said that he was the only one who didn't look at her sideways for missing an eye. Ra's was to have them married but Jason soon left after realizing the League didn't have the same goals as him. Rose stayed for a bit until the end of the summer when she followed him to where he was located. 2008 - 2012 When she arrived, Jason had already taken on the name of Red X & had become a menace to all of Gotham. Rose essentially became his partner in justice or crime, depending on the day. She mostly stayed at Jason's safehouse to not be spotted & wore a similar mask to Jason's when coming out. She helped him do whatever he wanted whether it was taunt the Bat Family or disrupt the flow of operations for the criminal gangs. They had been on a roll for over a year before Batman finally confronted Red X. After besting him in a fight, he removed Batman's mask then revealed himself as Jason. Jason immediately fled & to where, Rose didn't exactly know but he stayed in contact with her. She knew that it was rough time that she couldn't directly relate to. Having nowhere else to go, Rose was recruited months later by Amanda Waller for Task Force X. Due to having nothing else for her, she joined & went on several missions with them. She remained on the team until Jason reappeared with Bruce & Dick six months after she joined. She left the Task Force & joined Jason wherever he was. But Jason joined The Team & Rose wasn't ready for that so she remained behind the scenes until she was later convinced to join several months later. Due to the absence of a sanction, The Team became exactly what Rose needed. They weren't people trying to keep a perfect image. They were people trying to do the right thing even if it wasn't pretty. It also made her realize that Jason wasn't that great of a boyfriend. Even after finding himself & his family, he still went on these personal missions & wouldn't loop her in. Tired of constantly playing second fiddle to his missions, she broke up with him but promised to always be his friend. Being on the same team made for some awkward moments but also good jokes between them. 2012 - 2017 After that, Rose began splitting her time between the Outsiders Bunker & the Wayne Manor, where she visited frequently enough for Bruce to keep a room for her. It also helped being around people as her breakup with Jason upset her more than she let on. Maybe that's why she was vulnerable enough fall for another boy from Gotham. They simply went by a first name basis, he went by Richard & she went by Rose. She had just begun to fall for him when her father crashed one of their outings & revealed that Richard's real name was Luis Trayce & he was using Rose to get back at Slade, who had slept with his mother. Luis then explained that his mother abandoned him & his father after her affair with Slade then ended up dying of a drug overdose looking for him. Rose then attacked Luis for deceiving her, though he tried to explain that he had actually fallen for her. She didn't care & beat him to a pulp before leaving him there. In the aftermath, Slade asked her to join him but she refused, despite acknowledging her daughterly love for him. To give herself something to do as a distraction, Rose got a job as a bouncer at the strip club, Alley Cat's. She becomes close with a lot of the dancers, with some even try to get her to join but she refused. Over the years, Rose had built up a reputation at the club as someone to not mess with. 2017 - Present After working a long night, Rose ended up in a fight with a group of thugs in the alleyway behind the club. They prove to be too much for a tired Rose as she only escaped by plunging herself into the icy cold water off the pier. With the assassins thinking she's dead, Rose does her best to stay afloat but with her injuries & the cold water combination, she begins to give up before seeing a vision of her mother urging her to stay strong. After swimming up & getting out of the water, Rose finally make her way back to the Bunker. Noticing she was soaking wet, her teammates asked what happened but she lied & said that one of the strippers got too drunk so she jumped in to save her. Though that didn't explain for her bruises, the team decided to let it go as they knew Rose wasn't going to reveal more than she wanted. The team sent Aresia to ask as she's Rose's closest friend but that didn't even work so they secretly had Grace watch her as she worked at the same club. Rose picked up on Grace snooping around & decided to key her in on what happened. The two of them began investigating & found out that the goons worked for a wealthy English businessman named Will Roades. They got intel about him from Bruce & Oracle, which led to them discovering that he was using the Alley Cat's dancers as prostitutes. He was promising the women better lives only to sell them into prostitution or slavery. Deciding the issue was bigger than expected, Rose brought in The Team to help & is able to end the operation until the women realize that two girls are missing. Stuck in her stubborn ways, Rose leaves the rest of the team to find them. While looking for them, she ends up face to face with Will. She's able to easily subdue him until Will poisons her, leading to her precognitive skills not working. He then shoots one of the girls in the face then leaves them both there to die. Gathering her strength, Rose is able to get the girl to the hospital but unfortunately she dies on the table. Overcome with guilt, Rose tracks Will on her own to Russia as he's meeting with some business associates. As she breaks down the door, his associates believe that Will is double crossing him. Both sides pull out their guns & begin shooting with Rose being the only survivor after dodging every bullet. Realizing she can do nothing more, Rose returns back to the states & explains the events to Dick who remains understanding of her point. After telling her that he's proud that she wasn't the one who killed him, she tells him that she wishes she was. Rose begins disliking even The Teams' version of justice & eventually went out on her own. After roaming through the states & even overseas for awhile, she ended up in San Francisco with her father of all people. Taking up the names Audrey & Evan Dosletter, the two of them ended up taking down two more illegal prostitution rings before Rose returned to The Team at the request of Grace. Relationships * Slade Wilson: Father. They have a distant relationship as they didn’t know the other existed for thirteen years. And after they did, he didn’t want her around his lifestyle. He eventually trained her when she was 14 after she joined the League. * Grant Wilson: Paternal half brother. After finding out he had a sister, he wanted nothing to do with her. He didn't trust her as it has been just him & his dad for so long. After making him realize that she’s the only family he has left other than Slade, he became more open to her existence. * Aresia Prince: Best friend. Aresia initially didn't like her as she felt that Rose was part of the reason that Jason never came home when he was Red X. After realizing Rose was one of the few people that really cared for Jason, she apologized & they grew to becoming very close friends. * [[Perdita Vertigo|'Perdita Vertigo']]:' Best friend. * [[Tara Markov|'Tara Markov]]:' Adversary. They don’t get along as Slade became Terra’s mentor four years after distancing himself from her. Terra even said he was the daughter he always wanted which led to them fighting when she was 21. Rose easily beat her as her training was better. Romantic Relationships * 'Jason Todd: After Jason was resurrected by the Shadows, he ran into Rose, who had joined months before. What started as a rekindled friendship turned into a relationship. They helped navigate through the Shadows together for the next couple of months before Jason left & took up the mantle “Red X.” Him & Rose remained together as she knew he had been through a lot. She even stayed with him when he put himself in exile for nearly a year. Jason eventually returned to Gotham as Red Hood with Rose at his side. She eventually felt she was playing second fiddle to whatever he was focused on & broke up with him after dating for over four years. * [[Luis Trayce|'Luis Trayce']]: Rose would first meet Luis under his alias Richard. The two dated for many months with Rose beginning to truly fall for him. The relationship ended with her father revealed that he was just using Rose to get revenge on him for having an affair with Luis' mother. * [[Rene Ramirez|'Rene Ramirez']]: At the urging of Will & Roy, Rene made his way to Blüdhaven to go to strip club, Alley Cat's. Though Rose was only the bouncer, Rene was more attracted to her than the dancers. After that night, the two of them began frequently going out for drinks together. Drinks turned into a one night stand, that turned into weekly late night calls & now is a confusing relationship between the two of them that has been going for the last two years. Powers & Abilities * Artificial Enhanced Physiology ** Eidetic Memory ** Enhanced Strength ** Enhanced Speed ** Enhanced Agility ** Enhanced Reflexes ** Enhanced Stamina ** Enhanced Durability ** Healing Ability * Peak Human Condition * Hand to Hand Combat * Martial Arts * Intimidation * Swordsmanship Weaknesses * Smoking Ratings * Intelligence: Level 5 * Strength: Level 5 * Speed: Level 5 * Occult: Level 1 * Weapons: Level 5 * Energy Projection: Level 5 * Strategy: Level 5 * Fighting Ability: Level 5 Trivia * Rose is always ready for a battle & will fight for the fun of it. * Her & Cassandra Sandsmark have an antagonistic relationship. * She will threaten anyone she deems a threat to the people she cares about. * She does not get along well with Batman. However, she does respect him as he's usually right & she appreciates him for taking her in. * She says Dick is to thanks for her elite fighting skills. * Rose is a shameless flirt & will do so with basically any attractive person she comes to like. * Various people have expressed an interest in Rose with one them being Conner Kent. * Once after sleeping with a man, she told him that he had 3 minutes to get out of her house or she would cut "it" off. * She later found out that the reason Slade turned her away as he blamed himself for the death of his other son & his ex-wife. He wanted better for Rose than to be a mercenary like him & Grant. * People tend to doubt Rose but she's a smart & calculating girl. * She injected herself with the same serum as her dad from his military procedure to be more like him which led to her enhanced skills. * Rose has shown that she still has romantic feelings for Jason. * She has confided things in Jason that she would never tell another soul. * Technically her & Jason were broken up during those eight month that he was self-exiled. Regardless, Rose still stuck by his side as she knew he still needed someone. * She looks to Wintergreen as a surrogate grandfather. * Rose always said it was ironic that her birthday was on Valentine's Day because she was born on a day full of love but never allowed herself to be loved. * Her past lovers include Jason Todd, Luis Trayce, Beautia Sivana, Neela of the Legion, Eddie Bloomberg & Rene Ramirez to name a few. * Ravager has a power ranking of 210, classifying her as Threat Level 5. Notes * Her relationship with Wonder Girl is a nod to Teen Titans (Vol 3) #71. * She works as a strip club bouncer in'' Deathstroke'' (Vol 4) #3. * Dick teaching her how to fight is a nod to the comics. * In the comics, Rose took out her left eye to prove her loyalty to her father. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:The Team Category:Bat Family Category:League of Shadows Category:Task Force X Category:Titans Category:LGBT+ Category:Peak Human Condition Category:Jason Todd's Love Interests Category:Threat Level 5